The Reward of Sacrifice
by Kristanci
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS. The Final Battle is upon the Wardens and Alistair and Elicia seek to find the peace they have been fighting for all this time. They face the Archdemon, but someone's sacrifice turns the hands of fate. EOG with some changes.
1. Decision

AN: PC is a good female, human noble. I picked Elicia as a random name.

Elicia blinked several times, but the more she tried to keep the image of her blood stained hands from memory, the stronger it came back. Only hours ago did she slay Lohgain in front of all the nobles at the Landsmeet. His corpse haunted her, and the sheer sadness she saw on Anora's face melted her heart. Still, it had to be done. Loghain had betrayed all of them and so many innocent people had perished because of his obsession with Orlais. Traitor or not, Loghain was no Darkspawn, and he was no Abomination. He was still human and, in a twisted way, a good man. Just a deluded and blind one.

Allistair reluctantly accepted his role as king of Fereldan, but it was easy to see that his mind was elsewhere. From the moment he commanded the nobles and their comrades to prepare for the final battle with the Darkspawn, she decided once and for all that Fereldan had finally found her king. She would stay by his side and ensure that he would survive this battle, even if she did not. She knew she could not suggest that Allistair stay behind. He would want to be in the front lines, proudly slaying all in his path in the name of the Grey Wardens. She knew he would want to make Duncan proud.

And then there was the matter of the Archdemon, the monster that crept into her dreams since she survived the Joining. Why was it that the Grey Wardens were needed to kill the beast? Was there a special skill they possessed that she was not aware of? This was a question that had continually lingered in the back of her mind. She intended to speak to Riordan about their particular roles in the death of the Archdemon. She felt just as helpless as she did when she first met Duncan. So many questions, and little to no answers. There was a knock at her door.

"Yes? Come in," she said. She heard a familiar clank of armor enter her room. There were only two in their party that would wear such heavy protection, and Sten truly had no reason to visit her at this hour. She was not surprised to see Allistair standing but a few feet from her.

"I… need to talk to you," he said. His eyes were sad, and his posture suggested that he was fighting to hold still. It was a habit of his that she had noticed when they first met. He was theatrical when he didn't have a care in the world, but when he was upset or sad, he remained very still.

"What is it, Allistair?" she asked.

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "This is… probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. And you would think that killing Darkspawn left and right would be on the top of the list. Or even trying to be friendly to Morrigan or-" then he stopped himself. "No… no more games. Listen, Elicia, I just can't."

Not even the Frostback Mountains made her feel this cold. She could see it on his face. It was so clear, and it was something that she had expected to happen fairly soon since they gathered their contracted allies. It was somewhat endearing, watching him struggle to find the necessary words to express himself. It was one of the many things she loved about him. But Wynne's words echoed in her mind, and she knew that Grey Wardens would never lead a happy life. She stood and slowly walked to her love. She grasped his hand lightly and brought it to her cheek. "I love you," was all she said.

Allistair leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I have to tear myself away while I can. You know as well as I do that you mean more to me than anything in the world. But we just cannot be, especially if I am to be king. Fereldan will want an heir… and being a Grey Warden just complicates everything. I am… so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and she held him tightly, cherishing the last moment they will ever have together. "I never wanted it to be this way," he whispered. "But the moment we became Grey Wardens, our lives were no longer our own. It breaks my heart to be away from you, but I have to do this. I cannot be selfish. Just know that the love I feel for you is true."

She couldn't hear more. Her heart was breaking, and no amount of Cousland training could prepare her for this type of pain. "I know," she said. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. It was true. She could see nothing but love, and she felt happy knowing that she was so treasured by someone. "I will do everything in my power to protect you, Allistair. Goodbye, my love." She walked passed him, leaving him in her room. She couldn't bear to stay another minute in there with him. Her mind needed to focus on something else. She needed to find Riordan and figure a way to kill the Archdemon.

Riordan was completely entranced by a small map he had made of Denerim. They had received news that the Archdemon had shown itself and was leading an army of Darkspawn to Denerim. "Damn it all," he spat. "We won't be there in time to fend off the first wave, even if we leave now."

Elicia watched as the senior Grey Warden paced around his desk, searching for the shortest and most efficient route for an army to use. "Are we sure that the Archdemon is heading for the capital?" she asked. Riordan was not even startled when she made herself known to him.

"It's the taint," Riordan said. "Just like we can feel the Darkspawn, there are times when we can feel each other." He finally pulled himself away from the map and faced her. "You seem distracted."

She pushed Allistair from her mind. This was now about all of Fereldan, and she could not falter. "I wanted to ask you about the Archdemon. Duncan never had the chance to tell us how to kill it, and I suspect it has something to do with the taint in our bodies."

Riordan nodded. "You are correct in your assumption. There really is no easy way of saying this, so I shall be forward with you. The final blow cannot be made by anyone but a Grey Warden. Essentially, the life force of the Archdemon will be transmitted to the Grey Warden and it will die; however, it will mean certain death for the one that inherits the spirit of the Archdemon. Should anyone but a Grey Warden kill the dragon, the spirit will find another host, and the Archdemon will be reborn."

"Then it is settled. I will make the final blow," Elicia said sternly. She was surprised at her own confidence, but it was supported by her desire to save Fereldan, and the desire to save Allistair.

Riordan blinked in surprise. "So quick to act, are you?" he asked. "As I am the senior Warden, it is only right that I strike the beast down. However, if I am unable to do so, the task will fall to you or Allistair. Our lives are shortened as it is. Do not be so quick to throw away such a precious gift."

She could not say anything. Tomorrow they would march to Denerim. There was never a moment when the end of her life was so evident. "No matter what happens in the final battle, please know that I am proud to fight beside you, Riordan."

He clasped his hand on her shoulder. "And I, you. Now, We should get some rest, we have a long journey and even longer battle ahead of us."

Elicia gave him a halfhearted smile and left his room. Across the hall, the fire from Morrigan's room caught her attention. The dark mage was speaking to someone, and they were both cautious to keep their voices low. She and Morrigan were never true friends, but there was a level of respect that she had for the mage. Perhaps, Morrigan did bond with someone along their travels, and she was saying her goodbyes or even looking for company. There were times when she found Morrigan teasing Sten out of amusement. Maybe something more was born from that amusement. It was not Elicia's place to decide which, so she left Morrigan to her privacy of her room.

When she approached her own bedroom, she was grateful to see that Allistair had left. She felt a wet nose nudge her hand and she smiled. Ari had snuck his way into her room as he often did when they were in Highever. He whimpered and whined, almost as though he knew what she had decided. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the plush covers. "Come here, boy," she urged.

Loyally, Ari came, and he sat next to her leg. She pet him, and lightly scratched behind his ears. "Thank you, Ari. I am undeserving of such loyalty," she said softly. He nudged her knee with his head and snorted. She smiled and kissed his head. "The next couple of days will prove to be very difficult. But this is why we worked so hard to bring Fereldan together. We will bring back peace to her lands. I could not have done this without you, Ari."

He stood and showed her that his tail was wagging excitedly. He barked twice and settled next to her again and layed his head down to sleep. Elicia did the same, and the moment her head touched the pillow, the tears began to flow.


	2. Determination

She rolled to her side, avoiding the blade that was aimed straight for her chest. The humanoid demon spit out dark blood as Allistair ran his sword through its torso. "Get up!" he called to her. Elicia nodded her thanks and jumped to her feet. Wave upon wave of Darkspawn came upon them, and she and her party cut them down, making their way to Fort Drakon. All around her she heard the cries and screams of battle. The air was full of smoke and orange light, and the smell of death came with each breath she took.

The pain in her leg subsided. There was always a white glow that encased her body whenever she was overwhelmed by another horde. Wynn always looked out for her. She would miss her greatly when this battle as over. Leliana was by her side immediately, "I am here, my friend," the former Chantry sister encouraged.

Not too far off, she could see Sten and Ari taking down multiple beasts. Ari would dodge blade and arrow, gnawing at the Darkspawns' legs, giving Sten the opportunity to swing Asala and dispatch their attackers. Another hurloc came charging at Sten, but it was suddenly encased in ice. With one clean cut, Oghren sliced through the frozen monster, effectively killing the Darkspawn and breaking Morrigan's spell. Shortly after, Morrigan shapshifted into a large bear, running over all those in her way.

Elicia waved to her team, signaling to continue their onslaught of the Darkspawn forces. Whenever a Deep Roads demon came close to her, it was shot down by multiple arrows. She could hear Zevran's victorious shout. "It will take more than that to get rid of an Antivan Crow!"

Everywhere she looked, bloodshed consumed her vision. Humans, mages, elves, and dwarves fought side by side, defending Fereldan, seeking to end the Blight that had slowly crept through the lands for the past year. Elicia looked forward. Fort Drakon was not far from them. "Hold them here!" she commanded.

It would not be long before they would claim back most of Denerim. Small victories were given to the Grey Wardens and their armies. Most of the capital, including the Alienage, was now free of Darkspawn though they had to keep portions of their army behind to ensure that Dawkspawn reinforcements would not surface and take back what they had lost. The only way to guarantee victory was to the kill the dragon that hovered above them.

The dark winged figure kept to the skies, watching and waiting for them. The new flight pattern of the Archdemon caught her eye. The dragon barely missed a tower and it was flying in irritation. It was not until the leader of the Darkspawn cried out in frustration that she saw a lone figure scaling its body. "Allistair! Look!"

She and Allistair watched in horror as they saw Riordan shred through the Archdemon's wing. The mighty beast twitched and turned, attempting to throw Riordan from its back, but the Grey Warden held on strong. Riordan cut the Archdemon again and completely sliced through its skin, eliciting another angry cry from the dragon. It bucked and lurched forward, this time successful in casting Riordan from its wing.

"Riordan!" Elicia cried as she saw his body plummeting to the ground. In just seconds, the Grey Warden was gone. Her heart pumped madly in her chest, but she could not tear her eyes from the Archdemon as it clumsily flew back to Fort Drakon. All she could hear were the words of her comrades. They were all dear to her, and she would always cherish her last moments with them.

"_This is it," Allistair said. "No matter what happens just know that I love you now and forever." He brushed his fingers against her cheek and gazed into her eyes lovingly. _

"_Such much we have gone through," Leliana said smiling. "I am glad I left the Chantry to fight beside you. The Maker has blessed me indeed. I am proud to call you sister and friend."_

_Wynn surprised her by giving her a light hug. "Had I any children, I would have been proud if they were anything like you. Strong, pure, and selfless. Just when this old woman could not have experienced anything more, you come in like a refreshing breeze and have opened my eyes to more wonders than I imagined. Thank you, Elicia."_

"_Come Kadan," Sten said, giving her a nod. "The Darkspawn are waiting. You have a sword and shield. So use them."_

"_Well, my beautiful Grey Warden, it has come down to this," Zevran smiled coyly. "I have cheated death once, now let us see if I can do it again, eh? Should things not work out between you and Allistair, you will let me know, yes?" Zevran's unwavering flirtations always brought a smile to her face. The elf knew that she loved Allistair, but even so, he continued to gain her favor. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for staying till the end. He looked concerned for a moment, but the expression was lost only to be replaced by a cheeky smile. _

"_If I have never thanked you properly before, I wish to express my gratitude for what you have done for me," Morrigan said. "For you to battle Flemeth then ask for nothing in return, well… thank you." She cleared her throat. Morrigan was never an expert at showing a positive emotion. "Well, as agreed, I shall see this to the end. Carry on, young Warden."_

"_I know Branka is probably watching over me," Oghren sighed. "I'm glad that crazy broad is at peace now. I think I'll have a drink in her honor once this is all done and over with. Who am I kidding? I __**know**__ I'm going to get a drink after all this."_

She led the strangest group of fighters, but they were the closest she had to family. Often she prayed and convinced herself that her mother and father were watching over her. And she hoped she would get to see them again once she slayed the Archdemon. It was up to her now. With Riordan gone, the responsibility of killing the demon rested on her. And she would not back down.

They pressed onward, and it was not long before they were met with Redcliffe's reinforcements. Arl Teagan and his men killed the last of the remaining Darkspawn in the area. She approached the Arl, and saluted him. "Teagan, we will press forward to Fort Drakon. When the Dalish and the dwarves regroup, please instruct them to protect this location. We cannot give them Denerim."

"Understood, Warden," Teagan said, wiping blood from his face. "Once this is secure, I will send support to aid you. I fear we will have another wave upon us shortly. Best of luck to you, my lady."

"This will be our final push, Teagan…" Elicia said with determination. "May the Maker watch over us all."


	3. The Final Push

Leliana felt her head crack against the stone wall and she groaned in pain, willing herself not to pass out. The sheer strength of the ogre they now faced was unbelievable. With just a single swing of his arm, she was sent flying. Once they had entered the banquet hall, they were ambushed by the ogre and a horde of Darkspawn. "Leliana!" she heard Elicia yell. The Grey Warden was distracting the ogre, provoking it to come to her. "Wynn, help her!" Leliana's heart swelled with joy despite the overwhelming pain in her head. Elicia was always concerned about the wellbeing of others and it was that act of kindness that drew Leliana to her. The Chantry protected her and offered her sanctuary when she needed it, but those feelings of safety were nothing compared to the protection she felt while traveling with Elicia.

"Are you all right, Leliana?" she heard Wynn ask. She felt the old woman's hands on her neck and face, and there was a pale blue light that filled her vision. She blinked a few times and finally realized that she was staring at the ceiling in the banquet hall. Her head was still spinning, but she was able to get to her feet.

"Thank you, Wynn," Leliana said. She picked up her sword and dagger and steadied herself. Dozens of Darkspawn lay dead on the floor while the last few were finished off by Oghren and Ari. The others were fending off the ogre, avoiding its deadly horns and powerful arms. There was only one weakness the ogre had, and she was determined to strike quickly. "Can you make the earth move?" she asked Wynn.

The senior enchanter nodded and closed her eyes, summoning her power. Leliana could already feel the ground beginning to shake. "Knock him down!" she cried.

Elicia and Allistair both glanced to her and they smiled. They had fought together since the beginning of their journey and all three had learned to work well together. Elicia shouted out orders to clear the area, and the others did so without question.

Wynn's spell was now in full effect, knocking down paintings and goblets. The sudden jolt of shifted earth caused the ogre to stumble slightly, and that was all Elicia needed to duck down and cut its legs and heels. The ogre screamed and grabbed for her, but she rolled out of the way. Allistair then charged for the gray monster gathering all of his strength and momentum to use his shield and knock the ogre off of its feet. Leliana readied herself then broke into a sprint.

With sword in hand, she jumped on top of the flailing beast and plunged the blade into its neck. Dark blood gushed from the gaping hole and the ogre reached for her and grabbed her roughly at her waist, but she kept the sword implanted in its throat. She felt one of her ribs crack under the pressure of the ogre's grasp, but she did not give up. She twisted the blade and ripped it out of the ogre's neck, permanently silencing the beast.

She was free of its grasp, but she did not have the strength to hold herself up. Elicia wrapped her arms around Leliana's shoulders, keeping her from falling to the ground. "Maker… you need to rest yourself," she said.

"Not bad for a female human," Sten said with approval. He easily picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest wall. Gently, he set her down and backed away to give her room to breathe.

She smiled at him. "You old softie," she lightly teased.

He grunted, but did not say anything more. The others gathered around her but the silence was interrupted by a screeching cry. The Archdemon was just a level above them. Elicia knelt down beside her. "I want you to stay here," she said.

"You must be joking," Leliana said. "I am a bard at heart you know. I cannot stand by and let this tale pass me by." She had already begun to create stanzas depicting the story of Fereldan's hero and her allies.

Elicia frowned, obvious that she did not like the idea of Leliana entering the final battle, injured and bloodied. She looked to the others. "Ready yourselves. Our next foe will not give in so easily. Be ready in two minutes." They nodded and checked their equipment while Wynn took care to heal their minor wounds. She turned her attention back to Leliana. "I do not want you directly in harm's way; however, there is something that you can do for me."

Leliana smiled. "Anything, my friend."

Elicia pointed upward but toward the east side of the room. "Arl Eamon had mentioned that the highest level of the fort is equipped with ballistas. If you can maneuver and arm them to fire upon the Archdemon, I will accept your assistance. But I want you away from the dragon."

"You have my word," Leliana said. She took a deep breath and winced when she felt a stinging pinch in her chest. She was sure that her ribs were broke, but her injuries would have to wait until the battle was over. Slowly, with Elicia's help, she stood and took another breath. "Thank you. What a story this will be to tell our children," she lightly joked.

"You will be a fine mother," Elicia said. There was something in her eyes that made Leliana uneasy. Suddenly, the Grey Warden seemed sad and distracted.

"There's something you are not telling me," Leliana said frowning. Ever since they left Redcliffe, she felt that Elicia had pulled away, secluded herself from the rest of the group. "We _are_ going to survive this. You know that, right?" But even she did not fully convince herself of the declaration. Elicia did not answer her, and that confirmed her suspicion. "Do you plan on dying here? Well, that is unacceptable."

Elicia gave her a sad smile. "You are a dear friend. While you are on your travels, will you promise me something?"

"O-of course," Leliana stuttered, surprised with the request. She did not like where this was going. "You know I would do anything in my power to help you."

"Tell our story. But make sure it has a joyful ending. I do not wish my story to be one of sadness and tears," Elicia said. "Will you promise me this?"

"But you won't-"

"Elicia!" Allistair called. "We are ready. Lead the way, and we will follow."

"About bloody time!" Oghren said, shaking his fist in the air.

"Well, no sense in lingering here," Morrigan said pursing her lips. "The sooner we get up there and kill this demon, the sooner I can get back to enjoying my quiet life, free of his majesty and these so called… men."

Allistair gave Morrigan a dark glare. "Lucky, you're a mage. So you get to stay behind all of us … far away… where I can't hear you."

Elicia smiled, but there was a hint of sorrow that was overlooked by the others; however Leliana could now see it as clear as crystal. She could not say another word. Elicia had set her mind on dying this very day. But why? What was she not telling them? She could only stare as Elicia approached the group and prepared to make their final charge.

"Zevran, I would like you to assist Leliana. Keep those arrows of yours at the ready. I am not sure if there will be more Darkspawn above, but we will need your eyes," Elicia said.

"Say nothing more, fair Elicia," Zevran grinned. "Your desire is my command."

"Everyone, please be careful. And know that I would not have anyone else by my side in this battle," Elicia continued. She gave Ari a pat on the head, and the Mabari barked happily, loyally staying by her side. She drew her sword, readied her shield, and faced the stairway that led up to the highest level of Fort Drakon. "For Fereldan!" she shouted and charged up the stairway.


	4. Sacrifice

Morrigan shapeshifted back into her human form, and kicked away the Darkspawn body she had just burned into rotting flesh. One thing she was looking forward to going back home was breathing in clean air. If she had learned anything on this journey it was that Darkspawn and their brethren smelled horribly. The Archdemon's screech pierced her ears. She looked at the leader of the Blight with curious eyes. Elicia had mentioned that Flemeth had turned into a large dragon, and Morrigan wondered if her "mother" was a more menacing force than the Archdemon. The dark dragon opened its mouth and snapped it jaws shut around an unsuspecting soldier. The man cried for a second, but then his body was severed in two.

The beast's tail whipped around menacingly, destroying stone and body when it made contact. "Watch out!" she heard the soldiers cry. Allistair ducked as the Archdemon's tail cut through the air above him, but he did not anticipate that the tail would return for a second swipe. Morrigan pointed her staff at Allistair and created a protective shield around him. The tail collided with the shield, but the force knocked the young king off of his feet and threw him into a wall. Morrigan chuckled to herself. Had she not protected Allistair, Fereldan would be searching for a new king after the battle. And of course, Elicia came immediately to Allistair's aid. It was almost endearing to see.

An idea struck her. She ran to Zevran and Leliana, dodging debris and limbs that flew through the air as a result of a very annoyed Archdemon. When she had come upon them, she was impressed to see that Leliana had armed the ballista and had it aimed in the dragon's general direction. "How skilled are you with that?" she asked Zevran, gesturing at his bow.

"Very," he purred.

Morrigan sighed and rolled her eyes. She had no doubt that the elf would be as flirtatious as ever even if they lay dying on the ground. "Skilled enough to dispose of that devil's eye?" Morrigan asked.

"You are a very unforgiving woman," Zevran said, but he nocked an arrow and took aim. "Believe it or not, but I am more skilled in archery than I am inside the bedroom."

"Lovely," Morrigan said sarcastically. "Just see if you can get that thing to pay attention to you rather than those poor fools." She surveyed the battle once more, hardly taking note of the bodies that had been crushed or ripped apart. She was more interested in Elicia and how she was going out of her way to protect her former lover.

It was such a strange bond that they shared. Morrigan knew very well the sacrifice that the Grey Wardens made to keep the land free of the Blight. She wondered how far the single Grey Warden would go to keep not just the responsibility of her "ancestors" but of her friends. It was not until Elicia had willingly risked her life in the battle with Flemeth did Morrigan's eyes open to the possibility of having a true friend. She would probably go as far to say that Elicia was like a … sister. And that is why she decided to save the Grey Warden's life.

Elicia dodged the sharp claws of a Shriek, and used her shield to slice at its torso. Seeing that it had retreated to cradle its injury, Elicia hacked away at its body. Once the Shriek was killed, she faced the Archdemon. The dragon was very aware of Elicia and Allistair's presence. It let out a ferocious scream and snapped at Elicia. The surprisingly agile warrior jumped out of harm's way, but she ran along the length of the Archdemon's neck and dug her blade into the hard skin, using the momentum to mount the beast.

"Elicia!" Allistair tried to follow suit, but the dragon clawed at him, keeping him at a safe distance. "Elicia, be careful!" he shouted. He, Sten and Oghren were kept at bay while Elicia was trying desperately to keep her hold on the dragon.

Wynn was furthest away from the battle, but she kept her focus on maintaining the protective barriers around her party. Morrigan ran to the senior enchanter; they could not afford to waste more time. "Do you remember how to cast the spell of oil and grease I taught you?" Morrigan asked.

"I believe I do," Wynn said. "Do you have a plan or some sort? I fear for their lives." Sweated was beaded on Wynn's forehead, but she did not waver. The old woman was… formidable.

"Yes, but I need your help, and there is no guarantee that it will even work," Morrigan frowned. "However, I am sure the others are willing to try anything to keep their precious Grey Wardens alive. When Zevran hits his mark, cast the spell. I will do the rest."

Wynn gave her a skeptical look, but thankfully she did not press the issue. Even an experienced mage like Wynn could see that their chances for survival were becoming even slimmer. Morrigan looked back to Leliana and Zevran, and she raised her staff. "Now Zevran!"

Seconds later, a single arrow was let loose and Zevran was true to his word. Tainted blood spewed from the Archdemon's eye and it screeched in pain. Instinctively, the dragon jerked back, exposing its underbelly. "Wynn!" Morrigan yelled. The old woman dropped the protective barriers around Allistair and the others and raised her staff. Morrgian was pleased to see grease and oil coating the dragon's belly. It was common knowledge that the underside of a dragon, Archdemon or not, was a great weakness, but many have not succeeded in using that to their advantage.

"And now for the final touch," Morrigan smiled darkly. So far her plan was working, and it was up to Elicia to finish the task. From her free hand and staff, she summoned the strongest fire spell her body and mind would allow. She was determined to literally melt the skin and scales off the dragon. She pushed the flames from her body and watched as the grease caught fire. The Archdemon attempted to take flight once more, but Sten, Oghren and Ari tore at its wings, keeping it grounded.

While the Archdemon stood completely erect, crying to the heavens, Elicia fell down to its shoulder. She quickly got up and called to Allistair. "Give me your sword!" The young king tossed his weapon to Elicia and she took advantage of the dragon's exposed underside. Sword in hand, she dug the blade into the nape of its neck and jumped. A clean cut was made by the mighty blade and it continued along the dragon's belly as Elicia made her descent to the ground.

She landed roughly on the ground, but Allistiar was there to help her to her feet. "Leliana! Fire!"

Leliana pulled the lever and a large spear was sent flying straight for the Archdemon's heart. The spear easily punctured through the dragon's flesh and embedded itself in its chest. Elicia and the others scattered when the Archdemon fell, shaking the ground with a thunderous crack. The dragon laid motionless save for its nostrils opening and closing for desperate breaths.

"By the Maker…" Elicia breathed. She clutched her side and fell to one knee, spitting and coughing up blood.

There was no mistaking Allistair's love for his fellow Grey Warden. He was wracked with worry and concern. "You're hurt," he said, brushing her hair from her face.

The others stepped toward the fallen demon, but Elicia's cry rooted them. "Stop! The Archdemon can only be slain by a Grey Warden. Or else-" She stumbled to her feet, and held her sword in a firm grasp. "No more death. Just one more…"

Allistair frowned, clearly confused. "You're hurt. If the Archdemon can only be killed by a Grey Warden, I'll do it." He attempted to take the sword from Elicia, but she shoved him away.

"No," she said firmly. "I cannot allow Fereldan to be without a king. This is my last gift to you."

"What are you talking about?" Allistair asked. When Elicia did not answer him, he turned to Morrigan. "What is she talking about?"

"The curse of being a Grey Warden," the mage answered. Before she could say anything more, Elicia took up her sword.

"Goodbye, Allistair. May you unite Fereldan and love her just as I have loved you," she said and ran to the dragon.

"Elicia!" Allistair called, chasing after her.

When she was directly beside the dragon, she lifted the sword high above her head, and swung down, severing the head from the rest of the body. A white light blinded them all and a powerful force threw them off of their feet.


	5. Clarity

She felt a nudge in her backside and she waved away the disturbance. "Let me rest!" she whined through gritted teeth. But the heel came back and this time she heard a manly chuckle.

"On your feet, pup."

"Papa?" she dared to inquire. Her eyes snapped open, but her vision did not come clear to her. No… everything was hazy and warped. She could see colors and whisps of movement, but nothing was solid. She rolled on her back and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She faced a spirit of white, barely taking the shape of a man. "Papa?"

The spirit extended out an arm and she felt a cool touch on her cheek. "I am here, pup. Your mother will be joining us shortly, but I am afraid we cannot stay."

Her heart skipped. How cruel fate is to take her parents from her once more. "What? No, no, I just got you back. I cannot bear for you to be taken from me again. I have missed you both so much."

She felt a warmth wrap around her, and her heart was at ease. Only her mother could make her feel that way so quickly. "My dear, we are not leaving you, for it is you who are leaving us," she heard Eleanor's gentle voice near her ear. "Darling, we are so proud of you."

"Mother," Elicia cried. She longed to reach out and hold her parents one more time, but her hands grasped at nothing. "Why can I not be with you? Is it because… the souls of Grey Warden are not permitted here?" She had suffered enough. Was it not enough that she had lost family once before, her friends, old age and the chance for happiness?

"Not so, my lady," a third voice said. It was a man. His voice possessed much knowledge and wisdom, and it was a voice that vowed never to forget. Another spirit appeared, just as abstract as the first two. "Your soul will find its way when it is time."

"Duncan," Elicia gasped. There was too much that she wanted to tell him. She wanted to thank him, she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to offer her apologies. Several emotions welled up inside of her, but she did not know which one to express first. "Duncan I-"

The third spirit laughed. "I know, my young Warden. For we have watched your progress in defeating the Blight. Unorthodox, but Fereldan is free of the Darkspawn for now. I share your parents' pride, but it is as they say. You cannot remain."

She shook her head and jumped to her feet. "Why? What more must I do?" The spirits of her mother and father floated to her and they hugged her. "And why unorthodox? I killed the Archdemon as Riordan said."

"I suggest you ask Morrigan when you wake," Duncan said. "But for now, you are wanted back on the worldly plane."

"Farewell, my dear," she heard her mother say. "We will be reunited soon enough."

"Elicia," her father said. "Never forget that we love you, and we are proud that you are a Grey Warden."

Elicia panicked and reached out again. "Wait, I don't understand-!" She felt hands on her shoulders and her back, and she could feel the warmth of another body against her side. The Fade drifted out, and there was nothing but black. Her parents were gone, and Duncan had disappeared with them. But she did not feel as though she was alone. The arms around her cradled her body like she was a precious treasure that was frail. Voices around her became louder, but the most dominant belonged to Allistair.

"You knew?" Allistair barked out. His voice was full of anger, and his body trembled against her. She felt a hand cup her face and a finger stroked her cheek. "Maker... she could have been killed, Morrigan!"

She heard the sultry voice that belonged to the dark mage. "I have no control over the power that emanated from-"

"That's not what I am talking about!" Allistair growled. "You knew she would willingly put her life in jeopardy to make the final blow. She was already fatally injured to begin with. I should have been the one to behead the beast. Maker, she is always so reckless…"

"Ah, but my dear Allistair," Morrigan teased, clearly unaffected by the king's anger, "it was you who neglected to tell her about our little arrangement. And to answer your misguided statement, she slew the dragon to protect you. If anything, you should be delighted that she still loves you enough to sacrifice her life for you."

"I…"

"Simply put, your _majesty,_" Morrigan said. "The very act of selflessness should direct you on a much clearer path, do you not agree? A Grey Warden is obligated to kill an Archdemon, and in doing so forfeits his or her life. Elicia, obviously unaware of our arrangement, saved you from striking last. Now on your quest to bring Fereldan together, I imagine that you will be pressed to choose a bride."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Allistair said, but he was much calmer now. He pressed his forehead to Elicia's and continued caressing her face.

Morrgian laughed. "I fear for the future of Fereldan, I truly do. Is it not obvious that Elicia is the most suitable? She loves you, not your crown and she would do anything for you unlike the little harlots that will be knocking at your door. Even that ale stench of a dwarf can see it." Footsteps. Morrigan must be walking away. "You and Elicia live. Are you such a fool that you will not take advantage of the time given you? Give her my best."

"Damn that woman…" Allistair cursed.

"Allistair…?" Elicia felt her voice crack, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her body was numb and when her lips parted, she could feel liquid dripped down her chin.

"Hush, love," Allistair said. He wore an expression of concern and joy, and turned to see how the others were faring. "Wynn! Are you all right? Elicia needs you!"

Elicia turned her head, but pain shot up her neck. Allistair did his best to keep her still. "It's best that you lie still for now. You went through quite an ordeal. I will never leave your side again. Never."

Wynn and the others, shaken and disoriented, slowly picked themselves up from the ground. The wave of energy that pulsated from the fallen dragon almost destroyed a great deal of the top level of the tower. It was only because Wynn and Morrigan worked together to keep protective shields on their party did they all survive. Wynn shook her head, wincing at the pain she felt in her side. But there was one more task ahead of her. She had to work quickly to save her friend.

She knelt down beside Elicia and held her hands above the battered woman's body. She willed herself to ignore the open wounds and bleeding gashes that covered Elicia's face, chest and legs. Parts of her armor were destroyed, and it was a wonder that the woman was still breathing. "Hang on, child." Her power was not enough to even stop the bleeding.

A soft gentle voice filled her head. _Wynn… our power… to save. _

This was the first time the spirit had ever spoken to her. She could always feel its presence, but any form of communication was never attempted. She could feel a power building up in her body, and it was pure, innocent, and strong. Elicia was the reason why they were still alive, and it would be unfair to have Fereldan stripped of her hero too soon. Wynn allowed the power to course through her body and flow from her hands. If this were to shorten her life and weaken the spirit even more, she would not hesitate to perform the spell again and again for Elicia's sake. It was the least she could do. She felt the spirit leave her and she fell back into someone's arms. She closed her eyes to let sleep claim her, but not before she heard her name being called.

"Wynn…" Elicia said. "Thank you…"

Shortly after, Wynn felt someone's hand resting on hers, and she could only assume that it belonged to her friend, her leader, her hero.


End file.
